It’s Time
by falln-angl
Summary: Life isn’t measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.
1. Feeling Good

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good_  
- "Feeling Good"

He watched as the coupled danced, both so immersed with the other that one would be led to believe that they were lost in their own universe. That they weren't in the middle of their own wedding reception. That they weren't surrounded by over a hundred people.

And as he watched, he continued to wait for the pain, the hurt, or the ache. The angst of seeing his first love marry another man. But it never came. Instead, he felt only delight and pleasure at seeing his bestfriend find true love and happiness.

'Hey.'

David Gordon – or Gordo, as he was often called – turned to look at the one who stopped beside him, nudging him gently with her shoulder. He smiled. 'Hey.'

Unmistakable concern creased her forehead. 'You okay?'

Gordo's smile widened. 'I'm great!' Seeing scepticism on her face, he laughed. 'I'm fine. Really. Would you rather I say that my world was shattering around me? That I am so utterly devastated and feel like I'm going mad with inconsolable, hopeless despair?'

His other bestfriend, Miranda Sanchez, laughed. 'No, of course not. I just want to make sure that you're okay, that's all.'

'Thanks, Mir.' He turned to look at the radiant bride and, though he hated to admit it, striking groom. 'I'm very happy for Lizzie, for both of them. I woke up this morning, expecting to feel dread, and instead I found that I couldn't wait for the day to get going.' Gordo turned once more to face Miranda. 'Honest. I wouldn't lie to you, Mir. You know that.'

'I know that Gordo. And I believe you. Though, if you keep trying to convince me, I might start to think that you really _are_ hiding your true feelings.'

Gordo smiled impishly. 'Yes, well, I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I think that dress is hideous.'

She smacked him none-too-gently on the arm. 'On behalf of Lizzie, who picked this vile and horrid dress – Hey!' However, Miranda looked down at the maid-of-honour dress that had been chosen for her. A deep tangerine-coloured bodice, with a layered frilly skirt in alternating shades of light and dark peach. She made a face. 'I think it's probably time for me to change anyway.'

'Change?'

'Not exactly the travelling outfit I had in mind,' she said with a laugh. 'Besides, can you imagine the looks I'll get running through the airport in this thing?'

Something deep inside of Gordo seemed to cramp in protest at her words. He had all but forgotten that his bestfriend now lived in England. 'You're leaving tonight?'

Miranda gave him a strange look. 'Don't tell me you're getting already senile in your mid-twenties, Gordo. I told you and Lizzie that I wouldn't be able to stay for long, remember?'

He smiled, surprised when he found himself having to force his facial muscles to comply. 'Vaguely. I didn't realise you meant only two days when you said a short visit.'

'I wish I could stay longer and hang with you, but I've got a big meeting in the morning that I can't miss or reschedule again.' Miranda leaned slightly into him. 'I didn't realise you'd miss me this much, Gordo,' she teased.

But Gordo was suddenly not in the mood for jokes. Avoiding her eyes, he softly said, 'Neither did I.'

Miranda didn't hear him, having been momentarily distracted by an across-the-backyard greeting from an old high school friend. She turned back to him. 'Sorry, Gordo. What did you say?'

He shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'I should change, otherwise I'm going to miss my flight.' She laughed lightly. A lilting sound that sent a tingle through him. 'As tempting as that might be!' Without another word, Miranda pivoted and headed back inside the house.

Gordo turned to follow her with his eyes.

-

With her new husband – a word she had easily gotten used to – already back inside, Lizzie and Gordo watched as Miranda's taillights turned the corner and drove out of sight. She turned to her remaining bestfriend, and was surprised at the expression on his face.

'Gordo?'

He ignored her. Or maybe he didn't hear. Lizzie tried again, louder this time. He looked at her.

'You okay?' she asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

He smiled at her. It looked forced. 'I'm fine.'

But Lizzie was not easily appeased. 'This is me, Gordo. What's wrong?'

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then sighed. 'I don't know, Lizzie.' His eyes returned to the empty street. 'I guess I just…' Gordo took a deep breath. 'It was great seeing her again, wasn't it?'

'Miranda?'

'Yeah. Seeing her again, after so long, it was… I never realised how much I really missed her, that's all. I can't believe she's gone again, you know? It suddenly feels…'

Lizzie stared at him. Could it be…? It had never crossed her mind before. 'Gordo?'

He turned back to her. 'I'm sorry, I'm just being weird. We should go back.' He moved, turning and beginning to walk back towards the house.

She reached out to stop him. 'Gordo, wait.' Lizzie studied his face, looking for any evidence that her suspicions were right. Her eyes suddenly widened. 'You're in love with her!'

-

'What? No!' It was an involuntary, reflex response. What everyone said when confronted with something that was potentially life changing.

But as Lizzie's revelation sunk in, Gordo took a sharp breath. 'Miranda…?'

Though Lizzie's face swam before him, nodding and smiling, it was an image of a laughing Miranda that filled his vision. He could clearly see her sitting across from him, head thrown back with confident abandon, hair cascading down, teeth flashing in the sun. The sound of her laughter so filled with pure joy that he remembered just watching her for a moment, enjoying the fact that it was _he_ – Gordo – who was sharing this with her.

'Gordo?' Lizzie's voice seemed far away. 'Gordo!'

With a start, Gordo looked at her. A new feeling, not unpleasant, started blossoming from somewhere deep inside of him. Slowly, gradually, it filled every part of him, and he could feel himself almost humming with awareness. With wonder and awe. With truth.

'I'm in love with Miranda…'

**end part one.**


	2. A Foggy Day In London Town

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_But the age of miracles hadn't passed  
For suddenly, I saw you there  
And in a foggy London town  
The sun was shining everywhere_  
"A Foggy Day (In London Town)"

There were times when Miranda Sanchez missed the sun and heat of California weather. This was definitely one of those times. When it was overcast and lightly drizzling. When not even three layers of clothing could stop London's chill from seeping into her skin.

'I knew I should have taken the car,' she muttered, her breath escaping in visible puffs and blending with the light fog. The company car was available for her, but she had mistakenly decided on walking. She had thought the notion romantic.

Pulling her overcoat tighter around herself, Miranda's thoughts drifted from work to the new marriage of her bestfriend. She smiled. She had always known that Lizzie would be the first to get married. Though, she had believed it would have been the wedding of "David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire". Certainly not "Daniel Kessler and Elizabeth McGuire".

Miranda shook her head, still finding it a little strange even after all these years. Gordo and Lizzie had started high school as a couple. They had managed to stay together until graduation, and even a few months into college. Until, one day, both of them had come to her and told that they were no longer "together".

It had been a very big surprise to Miranda. But she could see that it had been a mutual decision, and that her two bestfriends were still her two bestfriends. Nothing had changed, really. Just that there would be no more kissing and holding hands between Gordo and Lizzie. After college the three of them had moved into separate lives. Lizzie and Danny got together. Gordo worked on his films. Miranda accepted a job in England.

How she had missed her friends! Lizzie's optimism, and Gordo's common sense. It hadn't been as easy as she'd hoped, adapting to a new life without any source of familiar support around her. The trans-Atlantic calls had been great, but soon, Miranda found that they weren't enough. She needed to _see_ her friends, to be able to reach out and touch them and hold them.

And, one day, Gordo had shown up at her doorstep with a packet of American-style hotdogs. She would never forget that moment of absolute thrill at seeing her bestfriend standing before her, offering her a plastic bag of groceries.

At the memory Miranda burst out laughing, attracting the attention of a man walking past. She ducked her head, avoiding his amused gaze.

Gordo. He had done his best, had done a lot, to make the transition much easier for her.

'Ah, there you are!' a very familiar voice called out as she turned the corner and neared her apartment. 'I was hoping I wouldn't become a Popsicle stick before you got here.'

Miranda looked up in surprise. Unable to stop the scream of delight that rose to her throat, she ran the last few steps and threw her arms around him. 'Gordo!'

His laughter washed over her, his breath warming her neck, as he returned her hug. 'Hey, Mir! It's good to see you, too!'

She pulled away, looking at him with slight amazement. 'I was just thinking about you, and then there you were! What are you doing here? I left America only a couple of days ago, you know?'

Gordo grinned. 'I was in the mood for a little cold, I guess,' he replied.

Miranda had to laugh. '_Little_ cold? I have a feeling that this wasn't what you had in mind.'

'No, not exactly,' he admitted ruefully, looking around at what would be termed as "miserable weather" in sunny California.

'Listen, there's a new coffee shop down the road from here,' Miranda said. 'What do you say we go warm up and you can let me know what I missed these past two days?'

Gordo just looked at her for a moment, as if studying her, and then smiled. 'Okay.'

-

Miranda laughed. It was something Gordo was fast beginning to enjoy. He wondered why he'd never before realised what a great and uplifting sound it was.

'I almost feel sorry for Kate,' she said. '_Almost_.'

Gordo lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug. 'Oh, you know Kate. She'll bounce back, make herself believe that it's _their_ loss rather than hers.'

Miranda shook her head. 'After all this time, Kate still acts like she did in middle school.'

The two sat in contented silence for a time, sipping at their hot coffees. Gordo had to force himself to keep from staring at the beautiful woman across the table. It was far from easy. He could feel Miranda's gaze on him, but he wasn't sure he could look back at her. Miranda could always read him.

'So…Gordo,' she started, her tone slow and teasing. 'You still didn't answer my question.'

Though he knew exactly which question she was referring to, Gordo offered her a puzzled look. 'Which question is that?'

Miranda raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. 'What it is that you're doing here.'

Gordo knew that it was now or never. He had learnt the hard way that keeping his feelings hidden for so long was not always the best answer. Miranda had told him often enough in the past. "Just tell her, Gordo. You never know, she might feel the same. Just tell her."

He expected to be nervous or anxious. But as he gazed at her smiling, expectant face, he knew that there was nothing to be concerned about. What mattered was that she knew how he felt. There would be change between them, whether she returned his feelings or not, but it would not be for the worse. Because whatever happened, they were friends. Bestfriends.

'Actually, I came because I wanted to see you,' Gordo started, smiling at her.

'But I saw you at the wedding a couple of days ago,' Miranda pointed out.

'I know, but-' He stopped, wanting to make sure that his words were chosen carefully. 'I also wanted to-'

'Miranda!' The voice was strong, masculine.

Gordo watched as Miranda's face brightened considerably. She was looking past him, at something – someone – over his shoulder, and she stood eagerly. 'Connor!'

-

Miranda pulled away from Connor's kiss, and smiled up at him. 'Hey.'

His smile was soft, gentle. 'Hey. I went to your apartment, but you weren't there. So I thought I'd come look for you.'

She laughed, loving the sound of his deep, accented voice. 'You found me.' Then, she remembered her bestfriend. 'And Gordo.' Miranda looked down at Gordo, who was still sitting and seemed to be avoiding looking at them. 'Gordo?'

He looked at her, and stood. His smile seemed forced. 'Miranda?'

Miranda felt Connor wrap an arm around her waist. 'Connor, I want you to meet one of my oldest and bestest friend, David Gordon. Gordo, this is Connor Montgomery.'

The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries, words reserved for first meetings and such.

Then Gordo looked at his watch. 'Mir, I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to go. I'm already late for my meeting.'

Miranda was a little taken aback. This was the first she'd heard of his meeting. 'Go?'

He looked apologetic. 'Tempus fugit, Mir.'

However, she wasn't completely satisfied. It was as if she was missing something. But Gordo had never hidden anything from her before. 'When you're having fun, huh? We'll have dinner before you leave, okay?'

'My plane leaves right after the meeting, so…'

'Well, call me,' Miranda persisted. There was something not right here, and it made her feel troubled. 'I'll come see you off.'

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then nodded. 'Okay, I will. I'll see you later, Mir.' He looked at Connor. 'It was nice to meet you, Connor.'

They watched as he turned and started walking away.

'Miranda?'

She looked at Connor, and smiled.

He smiled back. 'Ready to go?'

'Ready.' However, her eyes were drawn once more to her bestfriend's retreating back. And as she watched him, Miranda noticed that the sun had revealed itself from behind a cloud, and though it hung low over the horizon ready to make its descent, it bathed the city with a glistening, muted luminosity.

**end part two.**


	3. You Don’t Know Me

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_Afraid and shy  
I let my chance go by  
A chance that you might love me too_  
-"You Don't Know Me"

Because he had said he would, Gordo called Miranda from the airport. She had promised that she would see him soon, and so he waited. And he thought about the events of that afternoon. There was nothing else to do.

He thought of Connor Montgomery. He thought of Miranda and Connor. And though he tried to ignore it, he felt the ache that had settled in the space where his heart lay. It was a pain he had never experience before – deep, deliberate, full of regret.

But it wasn't entirely his fault. How could he have known that Miranda had a "significant other"? Only two days ago, back in America, there had been no mention of a Connor in her life. Was it possible for her to meet and fall in love with someone so quickly? Miranda was always the more impulsive and passionate of his two bestfriends.

'Gordo!'

Gordo looked up, his heart jumping just at the mere sound of her voice. He stood to greet her, his mood brightening at the sight of her familiar figure hurrying towards him. 'Miranda.'

'I was afraid you wouldn't call me,' she said, slightly breathless when she reached him.

'I said I would, didn't I?' he replied, unable to erase the smile from his face. Just being near her was suddenly overwhelming. He could think of no place better to be than beside her.

'Now, first things first – why didn't you mention this meeting of yours earlier?' Miranda asked, her tone accusing.

'And why didn't you mention this boyfriend of yours earlier?' he shot back. A part of him wished that he had never brought up the topic of Connor, but a larger part assured him that it was the right thing to say. It was what a bestfriend would say.

Though she acted nonchalant, lifting her shoulders in a casual shrug, Gordo could tell that it was a big deal. 'Oh, you know. Just one of those things. After seeing Lizzie get married, I figure that maybe it's time for me to pay attention to my personal life.'

'So you just get together with the first guy you meet?' Gordo hoped that he didn't sound as resentful as he felt.

But by the frown that appeared on Miranda's face, he knew that he had failed. 'Gordo!'

He inwardly cursed himself, turning away to avoid her eyes. 'Mir, I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm worried. I don't remember you ever mentioning Connor before, and- I'm worried about you, okay?'

She smiled, and all was forgiven. 'I know, Gordo, and I appreciate it. And, to ease your fears, Connor is a guy who lives in the apartment complex next to mine. He's an artist, not a serial killer. We met at the coffee shop a few months ago, and it went from there.' Miranda stopped, shaking her head. 'Well, not exactly. I know he's been interested for awhile, but I wanted to do the whole "career woman" thing, you know? Then I came back to London, and Connor picked me up at the airport, and I thought, "What's the problem?"' She smiled. 'There wasn't one.'

Hard as he tried, Gordo could find no fault in Miranda's explanations. He had been far too late. That was all.

'So, everything okay now?' Miranda asked, looking at him.

All he could do was force a smile and a nod. 'I am sorry, Mir. I didn't mean to sound so harsh.'

'You weren't harsh. But now, it's my turn to ask the questions. I still don't fully understand what it is that you're doing here.' She looked at his expectantly. Trustingly.

And Gordo knew that he couldn't lie to her. The logical part of him was aware that his answer could not be construed as anything more than it is. But with the advent of new emotions, he couldn't help feeling as if Miranda would be able to see right through him.

He attempted a sheepish grin. 'I wanted to see you, Mir. And yes, I know we saw each other only a couple of days ago, but…'

Miranda was smiling at him. 'Missed me already, huh, Gordo?'

Gordo sighed softly. She wasn't going to pursue the subject. 'Something like that.'

Just then, the PA system announced the last boarding call for his flight. It was time to say goodbye.

-

Though his gaze remained fixed outside the small window, Gordo did not see the twinkling stars or the dark blue, moonlit sky. He saw only soft, silky brown hair. Flashing, playful brown eyes. A smile, freely and easily given.

Miranda Isabelle Sanchez.

With a groan, Gordo dropped his head back onto the headrest. It was as if he was doomed to repeat history. Was falling for your female bestfriend a condition for being a male bestfriend?

But this felt different to his past with Lizzie. Lizzie had been his first love – the naïve innocence of middle school devotion. With Miranda, his feelings had formed over years of experience and wisdom. It was unexpected and intense and overpowering.

And that was why it hurt so much to see her be happy with someone else.

Gordo knew that Miranda was The One. Not in the way he had felt that Lizzie was the one for him. No, somewhere deep inside of him, in a place that hid innate, profound truths, he knew that he was destined to be with Miranda.

Maybe a part of him had always known, but he had never recognised it. Until now. Until it was too late.

-

'Tell me everything!'

Gordo sighed, shaking his head. 'There's nothing to tell.'

'What are you talking about?' Lizzie demanded. 'You flew all the way out there just so that you can tell her face to face! What did she say? How did she react? Are you guys together now?'

'Lizzie, did you know that Miranda has a boyfriend?'

There was a deep silence over the other end of the line. Finally, 'What?'

'Miranda is seeing someone named Connor Montgomery, whom I had the pleasure of meeting when he showed up just before I could tell her anything. Apparently they got together when she returned to England.'

'Oh, Gordo, I'm so sorry!'

Gordo closed his eyes. 'Listen, Lizzie, I don't want to talk about this right now, and I really don't want to ruin your honeymoon either. So go have fun. I don't want Danny thinking that he's married the wrong girl.'

'But-'

'Lizzie.'

Lizzie sighed audibly over the other end. 'Okay, okay. But we'll talk when I get back.'

'Goodbye, Lizzie.'

'Take care of yourself, Gordo.'

He placed the receiver gently back in its cradle.

**end part three.**


	4. Quando, Quando, Quando

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_Every moment's a day  
Every day seems a lifetime  
Let me show you the way  
To a joy beyond compare_  
-"Quando, Quando, Quando"

Gordo closed the front door, and called out. 'Mom! Dad! I'm home!'

His mother's head popped around the corner, from the living room. 'Oh, David! I thought you weren't getting in until late?'

'Early flight.' He frowned, noticing that she seemed dressed and ready to go out. 'You're going somewhere?'

'Yes, Maria and Thomas are having us over for dinner,' she explained. 'You should come along. And don't worry, Steph won't be there to bother you.'

The thought of seeing Miranda's parents instantly filled his mind with images of Miranda. Or rather, _more_ images of Miranda. He found it impossible to get his bestfriend out of his head. Gordo hesitated, unsure if he could manage a night with constant reminders of Miranda. But then shrugged. Why not? His whole life was filled with memories of Miranda.

'Hey, I'm not bothered,' he replied with a forced grin. Stephanie, Miranda's thirteen year old sister, apparently had a crush on him. 'Give me a couple of minutes to get freshened up, okay?'

-

Gordo studied the pictures that were scattered all over the living room. The Sanchez's clearly adored their two children, with the pictures ranging from when they were born to just as recently as Lizzie's wedding.

As he passed the dining room, Gordo peeked in at the four older adults. They were all laughing about something, clearly enjoying themselves. His parents and Miranda's parents had always gotten along well. The four of them would be great in-laws…

That would mean he and Miranda would have to get married.

Gordo's jaw clenched at the thought, and he looked away. If Miranda were here, it would be like one big happy family get-together, wouldn't it? And both sets of parents would be overjoyed at the thought of being grandparents. And his parents dearly loved Miranda, and he knew that Mr and Mrs Sanchez thought highly of him. There would be no objections to the two of them getting together. Well, maybe Stephanie…

Gordo abruptly stopped his thoughts. There was no point in torturing himself with "what ifs".

'David, there you are!' a voice said cheerfully, breaking his concentration.

He looked up, and smiled. 'Mrs Sanchez. Sorry, I was just thinking.'

The older woman looked at something before him. He followed her gaze, not realising he had stopped directly in front of a large photograph of he, Miranda, and Lizzie at their high school graduation. 'Miranda told me that you visited her in London a couple of weeks ago,' she said. 'It's good to see that you three still keep in touch after all these years.'

'It's hard sometimes though,' Gordo admitted. 'And especially with Miranda living so far away.'

'It would be nice if she had a job much closer to us,' Mrs Sanchez agreed. 'But I guess you just have to let your little ones find their own way, and hope that they will at least come home every now and then.'

'She doesn't get much time to visit, huh?'

Mrs Sanchez smiled sadly. 'Not as much as I would like, no.' However, she brightened again. 'But that's for another time. I actually came to get you. It's time for dessert, and I, for one, am looking forward to your mother's unbeatable fudge cheesecake.'

Gordo laughed. 'Thanks, Mrs Sanchez, but I think I filled up with dinner. I had about five servings of paella!'

With a nod, Mrs Sanchez returned to the dining room. Gordo turned to once more look at the photo on the wall. He focused on the left hand side of the image – of he and Miranda with their arms around each other, smiling and happy and seemingly without care.

And that was when he realised – he could not live without Miranda by his side. Not just as his bestfriend, but as something more, something even deeper than lover or wife. And despite Connor, he would fight for her.

Gordo would rather risk losing Miranda's friendship than just give up on what he knows is the best thing that could ever happen to him.

-

Miranda hurried down the front steps of her apartment building, and stopped abruptly. 'Gordo!'

Her bestfriend was standing by the company limo, looking at her. He smiled. 'Hey, Mir.'

She was so startled at seeing him that her afternoon meeting was forgotten for the time being. 'What are you doing here?'

Gordo lifted his shoulders. 'Came to see you.' His eyes turned to look at the limo. 'Is this a bad time?'

Miranda remembered her meeting. 'Shoot, yes! Gordo, I'm sorry, but I'm running late for a meeting. Could you…?' She couldn't ask him to wait out here, in the cold and night.

A frown passed over Gordo's features, but then he smiled. 'Sure, okay. It's fine, I'll-'

'Come with me,' she interrupted. 'I mean, if you don't have anywhere else you have to go, or want to go? You can wait in my office?'

His smile widened. 'I'll wait.'

-

The glass door swung open noiselessly, and Gordo jumped to his feet as Miranda strolled in. She smiled brightly at him. 'Hey.'

Gordo looked down at his watch, surprised that only an hour and a half had passed since he first entered the office. 'You finished early?'

'Fortunately, Chantelle wasn't part of this particular account, which made everything much easier. The client was happy with our offering, the deal was signed, and we were done,' she said, dropping onto the chair behind her desk. 'I just wish every meeting was like this one.' Miranda looked at him. 'So, now, I am all yours. What's going on, Gordo?'

Though he had practiced many different speeches numerous times, he suddenly found that he couldn't remember one word from any of them. He just had to say it. Be straight. Be honest.

'Mir.' Gordo took a deep breath. 'I know this is probably bad timing, that you have Connor now, but I think you have the right to know. And I _want_ you to know.

'Miranda, I love you.'

-

Miranda stared at Gordo, unsure of what exactly he was saying to her. She knew that he loved her. She loved him, too, of course.

But there was something in Gordo's tone, his posture, his eyes, that suggested something even stronger, more intense than the love of a bestfriend.

Miranda could think of no reply, and remained silent.

Gordo continued. 'And I _will_ fight for you.'

It seemed like such an absurd thing to say, a Gordo thing to say, and she laughed. It sounded stilted, unnatural, even to her own ears. 'I'm not a prize, Gordo!'

And he just looked at her, so serious and sincere and open. So Gordo. 'No, you're my world.'

**end part four.**

**-**

Author's notes: First of all, thank you for the reviews. They are, as always, very much appreciated. Also, I wanted to plug my Miranda/Gordo FL. So, if you are a fan, please join. It just seems that it's a largely ignored relationship in the _Lizzie_ fandom.


	5. Home

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_Maybe surrounded by a million people  
I still feel all alone, just want to go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_  
-"Home"

A voice, sharp and condescending, broke through her thoughts. 'Ms Sanchez, are you with us?'

Miranda looked up, frowning slightly. 'I'm listening.'

Chantelle Casper was glaring at her. 'Then maybe you can tell us your thoughts about the Delacroix account?'

Miranda looked around at the other people around the table, mortified to find six pairs of eyes looking expectantly at her. She tried hard to keep her cheeks from turning pink. She wondered if she could bluff her way through the question, but decided against it. What was the use?

Instead, she shook her head. 'Sorry, Chantelle, but we both know that what I think doesn't matter anyway. You either go with your decision, or you pass my assessments on as your own. Mr Logan, if you'll please excuse me.'

Miranda pushed her chair back and strode purposefully out of the conference room.

-

'Miranda?'

With a sigh, she turned to face the owner of the company. 'Hey, Mike.'

Michael Logan had personally offered her the fabulous position at MLA, and throughout the fifteen months she had worked for him, they had developed a friendship. It was a major source of jealousy for Chantelle Casper, who clearly believed that Miranda had slept her way to the corner office. The one right beside Michael's, and the one she desperately wanted.

'Something I miss?' Michael asked, raising an eyebrow as he realised what she was doing.

Miranda shrugged, turning back to continue packing her personal belongings into a box. 'I'm sorry about what just happened, Mike.'

'I'm not concerned about that. I _am_ deeply concerned about what is happening right here though.'

'I'm leaving.'

'Just like that? You stand up in the middle of the meeting and decide that you don't want to work for me anymore, and that's it?' Michael sounded frustrated. 'Do I even get half an explanation?'

Miranda knew that it was the least she owed him, and she stopped. She turned to look at him once again. 'I love this job, Mike, and I appreciate everything that you've done for me. Much more than you can imagine, but…' She trailed off, unsure of _why_ exactly she was leaving it all behind. This was a dream job come true.

'But?' Michael prompted.

'I have to back to California. To Hillridge.' Miranda leaned back against the desk, her hands coming up to rest over her heart. 'There's something in me that's screaming to go back home. And if it means giving all this up…' She shook her head sadly. 'We make choices, Mike, and they may not always be what we want, but what we know is right. And deep down, I know that this is the right choice for me. I'm sorry.'

Michael just gazed at her for a moment, biting his lower lip in thoughtful concentration. Then, he shook his head. 'I fought tooth and nail to get you this job, Miranda. They thought you were far too inexperienced and certainly far too young, but I told them those were the exact qualities that we needed. Because you still had idealistic views and had yet to grow cynical of this business. I'm not happy about this, but I know that I can't force you to stay.'

Though sickened at the prospect of disappointing her boss, and her good friend, it was far outweighed by her _need_ to be back home. Miranda breathed out. 'I'm so very sorry, Mike. I wish there was another way…'

'If you ever decide to come back you know you'll always be welcomed with open arms. You've done a hell of a job for us, Miranda Sanchez.'

For the first time in a long time, Miranda smiled without effort. 'Thank you for having given me the opportunity, Mike Logan.'

-

'Home is where the heart is, huh, Miranda?'

'Connor-'

'I _know_ you didn't mean for any of this to happen, for your bestfriend to fall in love with you, but-' He broke off in frustration. 'Damnit, Miranda, I thought we had something!'

'We did-'

'Then why are you leaving?'

'I…' She trailed off. 'I'm sorry, Connor. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.'

'Then stay.'

'I can't, I'm sorry-'

'Stop saying that you're sorry when you're not!'

She bit her lower lip, realising that anything she says would only cause him more pain. She felt sick with guilt and remorse. He had a right to be furious. For a time, the room was filled with volatile silence.

'Do you love him?' His voice was soft, almost inaudible.

'I don't know,' she answered honestly.

'You don't know?' he repeated with disbelief, his anger returning. 'You're leaving behind something that's real for an "I don't know"? A whimsical fantasy?'

She stopped herself from biting back, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew that this was never going to be easy. 'All I know is that I have to get home.' _And that I miss him so much, it hurts_.

She didn't voice the last part.

He swore, his hands clenching into fists. 'Then go. Get the hell away from me.'

-

Lizzie stopped the car in front of the Gordon's house, but didn't turn off the engine. Though it was dusk, the house remained dark.

'Are you sure he's home?' Miranda asked uncertainly.

'Gordo's been spending a lot of time back in Hillridge ever since he got back,' Lizzie said. 'And he doesn't leave the house often.'

'But wouldn't Mr or Mrs Gordon turn the lights on?'

'They're away for the week.'

Vague recollections about some kind of psychologist's convention in New York. 'Oh.' Miranda looked at her Lizzie, her bestfriend's features barely discernible under the street lights. 'I'm so confused, Lizzie. All of this? It seems so…wrong, not right.'

'He loves you, Miranda,' Lizzie said kindly.

'I know, and I can't stop thinking about it! About what could happen between us if I-'

'If you felt the same for him?'

It still felt fairly strange talking about the situation with Lizzie, but there was no one else she could confide in. Or who would understand. Miranda sighed. 'I'm not even sure how I feel about what he said to me, much less about how I feel about him.'

'But you're here,' Lizzie said. 'You gave up your job to be here. You gave up Connor to be here. Not just for a visit, Miranda, but for good. You came home.'

She turned to look at the unlit house, the shape visible only due to the lights from the house on each side. 'Thanks for picking me up from the airport, Lizzie.'

'Anytime,' her bestfriend replied. 'Now go, get out of here. I'll drop off your stuff at her your parents' house.'

Miranda turned back, reaching out to gently squeeze her bestfriend's arm before opening the passenger door and getting out of the car.

-

Gordo flinched at the sudden brightness. He hadn't meant to sleep the afternoon away, but it happened. Just like he hadn't meant to fall in love with his bestfriend. But _that_ happened too.

Again, there was knocking again on the front door. The first one had woken him from his dream-filled slumber.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming!' he called out irritably. There were times when Lizzie's unrelentingly upbeat encouragements exasperated him. Why couldn't she just let him wallow in his own self-pity?

Gordo turned on the porch lights before opening the door. Still bleary from sleep, he didn't even bother looking at his bestfriend. He turned and started walking back inside. 'I hope Danny's not feeling too neglected,' he threw over his shoulder, not really caring if he sounded too mocking.

'Gordo?' A voice he could never mistake for anyone else's.

He froze, his whole body suddenly very much awake. He turned slowly to face her, half afraid that he was still asleep and that this was nothing but a dream.

But she stood before him. Miranda. His Mir.

She smiled. 'Hey. I missed you.'

**end part five.**

**-**

Author's notes: Once again, thank you for the reviews. As always, they are very much appreciated. Also, I should apologise for taking so long with this chapter. Offline life is absolutely crazy hectic, especially uni. However, as I've mentioned in previous fandoms, I'm not a fan of unfinished stories. And since I've started posting this story I will do whatever I can to finish it. It just may take me a little while, so please bear with me. :)


	6. Can’t Buy Me Love

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_I'll give you all I've got to give  
__If you say you love me too  
I may not have a lot to give  
But what I got, I'll give to you_  
-"Can't Buy Me Love"

'You left before I could say anything,' Miranda said. The two of them sat side by side on the Gordon's back porch, staring out at the night.

'Well, you kind of didn't say anything for five minutes,' Gordo pointed out. 'I figured that was my answer.'

'So much for fighting to win me,' she replied, a light teasing tone to her voice.

He chuckled. 'I guess I got scared. When you said nothing, I thought it was time to go back to the drawing board. Though, I'd prefer to think that it was me giving you a little room and space to breathe. Take it all in.'

Miranda kept silent for a long time. Then, softly, 'I left London, you know.'

Stunned, Gordo turned to look at her. She was so close. All he had to do was move a few centimetres and he would touch her. 'What?'

'I left my job. I left… I left Connor.' She turned to face him. Her beauty was almost heartbreaking. 'I don't…feel the same for you, Gordo, I'm sorry. But I left an amazing life behind in London to come back home. To be here, where you are. I guess that's _my_ answer.'

He had expected it. Unrequited love. And it hurt like hell. But Gordo knew that all was not lost, because her words also brought him hope. 'Thank you, Mir. For being honest.'

Miranda stood, and he did the same. She smiled at him. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

He nodded. 'Of course.'

To his pleasant surprise, she leaned forward and softly kissed him on the cheek. 'Goodnight, Gordo.'

-

'Hey.'

Miranda looked up and smiled at her thirteen-year-old sister. 'Hey.'

Stephanie walked into her bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed, her legs swinging. 'So…what's this I hear about you and Gordo?'

She raised an eyebrow. Miranda knew of her sister's crush on Gordo. 'And what exactly have you heard, Little Miss Nosey?'

Stephanie was avoiding her eyes. 'You know. That's he's in love with you. You're in love with him. Whatever.'

'And where did you hear that?'

'Around.' After a moment, her sister finally looked up at her, brown eyes wide and serious. She reminded Miranda of herself when she had been at that age. Except that Stephanie was much smarter than she had ever been. '_Are_ you in love with him, Randa?'

Miranda moved to sit beside her sister. 'I really don't know, Steph.'

'But you came back home to be with him, right? Isn't that why you're back?'

'I'm home because-' Miranda stopped abruptly. It was a good question. She had returned because she missed her family, her friends. Because she missed Gordo in a way that made her heart ache. Because a voice somewhere deep inside of her whispered that she had found…something. Had found _him_.

And she hadn't even realised that she had been searching. That she had been missing a large part of herself.

'It's okay, big sister,' Stephanie said, reaching out to pat her on the leg. 'If it was to be anyone, I'm glad that it's you.'

Still processing her discovery about her personal feelings for her bestfriend, Miranda looked at Stephanie in a daze. 'What?'

Her sister smiled benevolently at her, seemingly much wiser than her years suggested. 'If anyone is to be with Gordo, I'm glad that it's you.' Stephanie's smile turned impish. 'Us Sanchez women are the bomb!'

Miranda just stared at her sister.

-

'Steph tells me that it's okay with her if I ask you to marry me,' Gordo said with a mischievous grin. He had picked her up early in the morning at her house, and they were now driving towards a bluff an hour from town. He had planned a picnic breakfast for the two of them.

Miranda laughed. 'Lucky me. If you're not careful, she's going to be planning the whole thing pretty soon.'

He relished the thought, and glanced at her. 'I don't mind. I'm sure I can suffer through it.'

'I… She does have great taste, though,' she replied.

Gordo had a feeling that she had been about to say something else, but he didn't push it. He knew that the situation still confused Miranda, scared her. He didn't blame her. At times, he himself had questions.

But all he had to do was look at her, and he was reassured. Miranda was his one, and only, future.

-

It had been a wonderful morning. Yet, it was all still quite strange. Despite his best to make it as comfortable for her as possible, Miranda found it impossible to stop thinking about the underlying tension that permeated their interactions with the other. It wasn't that Gordo treated her any differently. He had always treated his two female bestfriends with respect and with care. He believed them to be two unique, beautiful individuals. No, that part didn't change. But she could feel it – there _was_ something that was just not the same.

And as she watched him Miranda realised that with Gordo it was to be all or nothing. He loved her. In his words and in the tone of his voice, in his eyes when he looked at her, in the way his lips quirked when he smiled at her, in his actions and reactions to her – in all that he did, Gordo unreservedly revealed the depth of his feelings for her. Gordo loved with everything in him, and he deserved the same in return.

And as she watched him Miranda realised that she was unworthy of Gordo's love. It was a sad realisation, and it made her feel like a fraud.

'Deep and meaningful thoughts, Mir?' Gordo asked, looking up at her, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

She swallowed, and found herself forcing a smile. 'Always, Gordo.' Miranda found it hard to keep looking at him. She feared that he would see through her, would realise his mistake, and would tell her that he was wrong. That he really didn't love her at all.

And _that_ thought made her heart ache.

'Miranda?' The concern in his voice was almost tangible. 'What's wrong?'

She turned back to him, shaking her head so as to avoid his eyes. 'Nothing's wrong,' she lied. 'I was just thinking about how unbelievably beautiful it is out here. How'd you find this place?' She was half afraid he would tell her that this was a special place he used to take Lizzie to.

'I found this spot on my first trip out to LA,' he said. 'I wanted to take a back road, and when I saw the view from here I had to stop.' Gordo paused, his voice growing softer. 'I vowed that I would keep this to my self. My own private place for whenever I wanted to get away.'

Finally, Miranda was able to look at him.

But now it was his turn to avoid looking at her. His eyes were downcast, staring intently at the blanket as he picked at loose threads.

_Why did you take me here?_ The question echoed in her head, but she knew better than to ask it out loud. So she kept silent.

'I thought that you might like it here, too,' Gordo said after several moments of silence. He looked up at her once again, his face resolute and solemn. 'I've been visiting this place a lot in the past few weeks, but… It wasn't the same as before. I can't force you into feeling something that you don't, but I'm not going to just sit back and hide either.

'I love you, Miranda. I know it makes you uncomfortable when I say it, and I wish to God it didn't. I _need_ you in my life, and that means letting you be a part of everything in my life.'

Miranda reached out and touched his cheeks with her fingertips, lightly tracing his jaw line before letting her hand drop. Gordo deserved so much more than her. There was nobody in the world that would ever be good enough for her bestfriend.

'You're a dream come true, David Gordon,' she told him softly. 'Do you know that?'

'But not the man of your dreams,' he replied, his voice tinged with subtle heartbreak.

Miranda could not lie to him. And so, once again, she kept silent.

**end part six.**

**-**

Author's notes: As always, thank you for the reviews. And apologies for the delayed update. Crazy, crazy RL at the moment, and it will probably be another month or so until the next one. I've got exams coming up – EUGH!


	7. The More I See You

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_Somehow this feeling  
Just grows and grows  
With every sigh  
I become more mad about you  
More lost without you  
And so it goes_  
- "The More I See You"

Miranda picked up the phone, answering with a distracted 'Hello?'

'Tell me, Isabelle, why is it that I'm the last to find out about you and Gordon?'

She sat up immediately. Only one person ever called her by her middle name. 'Hey!'

'Don't "hey" me,' Ethan Craft admonished over the line. 'I'm so not happy with you right now. I go to London to surprise you only find out from an angry ex-boyfriend that you're back in Hillridge. _And_ that you're with Gordon.'

Miranda closed her eyes at the mention of Connor, her good mood evaporating slightly. 'I'm not with Gordo,' she said. 'It's just- I'm not with him, okay? Where are you, anyway? Still in London?'

'Changing the subject?'

'No,' she lied. She and Ethan had dated briefly in high school, until he was lured away by the thrill and fame of extreme sports. Somehow, they had managed to keep in touch throughout the years. He sent her postcards and little mementos of places he visited around the world, while she kept him informed of all the happenings of Hillridge and of old friends (though he acted interested, she doubted that he really cared). Miranda knew that she was the only one he spoke to from their school days. 'By the way, how was Australia?'

'Tell me more about this Gordon thing,' he countered, openly ignoring her attempts of changing the subject. 'You got together at Lizzie's wedding, right?'

'We're _not_ together,' she replied, exasperated. 'And, no, it wasn't at Lizzie's wedding.'

'You left a job you loved, a wicked apartment, and you broke this poor guy's heart to go back to Gordon,' Ethan said. 'Come on, Isabelle, even I'm not _that_ stupid.'

Miranda shook her head. 'Ethan, you know I hate it when you say stuff like that. You're _not_ stupid.'

'Yo, dude, time to roll!' a muffled shout sounded from Ethan's end. 'Hold your horsies!' Ethan shouted back, causing Miranda to pull the phone away from her ear. 'Hey, Izzy? I gotta go,' Ethan said, his voice returning to normal volume. 'Listen, we're gonna be in Cali next month. I'll see you then, okay?'

'Take care of yourself, Ethan,' she said, her tone firm. 'And I will see you next month.'

'Say hello to Gordon!' Ethan's warm laughter sounded clearly down the line. 'And don't get married without me!'

-

Gordo checked his appearance once more in the mirror, wanting to make sure that everything was just as it should be. Though it was impossible to look bad in evening wear, he still felt that his suit was not up to scratch. Not for his first formal dinner date with Miranda.

He breathed out, rolling his shoulders to ease his nerves. It was going to be fine. Like all the other times they've been together, just the two of them.

At the shrill ringing of the phone, Gordo instantly grew tense. What if it was Miranda? What if she was cancelling on him, deciding that maybe she saw no future for them together?

With his heart picking up speed, he reached out and answered with a cautious 'Hello?'

'David? It's Valla. Your assistant. Remember me? I'm the one who looks after all of your business when you go MIA.'

Gordo breathed out with relief. 'Valla, it's just you.'

'Well, I love you, too,' Valla Travis replied wryly. 'I've been trying to get in touch for the past few days. You've turned off your cell phone, and you're not answering your pager.'

'I gave you my parents' number, didn't I?'

'Yes, but I lost it. Took me forever to find it again. Were you ever going to let me know that you'd dropped off the face of the planet?'

Gordo glimpsed the time out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't leave now, he was going to be late. 'Damn! Sorry, Valla, but I need to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?'

'Wait!' Valla's frantic voice called out, stopping him from hanging up. 'I have some great news for you!'

'What is it?'

'You got the job.'

He frowned, both at her cryptic comment and at the passing time. 'What job?'

'The untitled Bloom/Knightley project.'

And for just the briefest moment, Miranda was driven out of Gordo's mind. 'No way…'

'They _both_ specifically asked for you because of "Unaffected", which they can't seem to stop raving about,' Valla replied as way of confirmation. 'So, I expect you back here tomorrow morning.'

'I'll…I'll get back to you.'

'What? David, are you insane? This is your big break, your-'

'Valla, I'll talk to you later,' Gordo interrupted, hurriedly placing the receiver back on its cradle before his assistant could say anything else. For a moment, he let the news sink in. Then, once more, his eyes caught sight of the time. He had a date with Miranda.

-

'Miranda?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you okay?'

Miranda looked up, and smiled. 'I'm fine.'

But the look of concern on Gordo's face did not fade. 'Something's on your mind.'

She placed down her menu on the table, sighing softly. Miranda knew it was useless attempting to distract him with "It's nothing, let's order". Gordo would know that she was lying. 'I received my last pay check today.'

'Oh.' The frown lines on his forehead deepened ever so slightly.

'A little reminder that…' She shook her head. 'These past couple of weeks, with you, they've been really wonderful, Gordo. You've been so sweet, so romantic.' Miranda could feel the warmth blossoming over her cheeks. 'You've been a true gentleman. But I can't live in this fairy tale for the rest of my life. I _want_ a career. I _want­_-' She broke off.

'Your old life back,' Gordo finished. He smiled at her. 'I got a similar call from my assistant just before I left home.'

'Big must-see?'

'The Bloom/Knightley project.'

Miranda's eyes widened. 'As in _Orlando_ Bloom?'

'And Keira Knightley,' he replied as way of confirmation.

'Gordo, you _have_ to take it! This is huge!'

Gordo laughed. 'I know, Mir, but-'

'There are no buts,' she interrupted. 'Gordo, this is the big break you've been talking about for, like, forever. I know how much you want this.'

'It means leaving Hillridge,' he said. 'It means filming on location in Europe.'

'Gordo, this is an incredible opportunity for you. You can't pass it up.'

'It means leaving you, Mir.'

At the consideration that Gordo would no longer be with her, Miranda felt her heart drop. In the few short weeks since his declaration she had taken his attentions for granted. She had entertained thoughts, doubts, imaginations, fears of what a future with him would mean. But in her overconfidence she had never wondered what it would be like if Gordo gave up on her.

She contemplated it now, and it was a shattering thought.

-

'Mom?'

Her mother looked up, and smiled. 'Hi, sweetheart. How was your date?'

Miranda smiled. 'It was great, Mom. Gordo is just… He just seems too good to be true, really. Ever since I've come back, I don't see him as the boy who's been my bestfriend since third grade. He's so much more than that. Is it sad that it's taken me this long to realise that he's not just my guy bestfriend, but that he's this incredibly generous and thoughtful man? And he's actually, kinda…really…' She trailed off, suddenly realising what it was that she was saying.

'Good looking?'

'Mom!'

Her mother laughed. 'Aren't they the words you were looking for? Or maybe "really cute"? Or "gorgeous"?'

An image of a smiling Gordo holding up a plastic bag of American hotdogs flitted through her mind. Of Gordo laughing. Of Gordo frowning thoughtfully. Of Gordo offering his heart and his soul to her, asking if there could ever be a chance between them.

Miranda felt all of the air leave her lungs, and she dropped heavily on the sofa. 'Oh, no no no no…'

'Miranda, honey-'

'I love him.' The words were breathed out, almost inaudible. She closed her eyes, the depth of her feelings surprising even herself.

In David Gordon she recognised the man who completed her.

'I was wondering when you were going to admit it to yourself,' her mother said.

Miranda opened her eyes. 'How did you know?'

Smiling softly, her mother reached out and framed her face. 'I have been watching over you ever since you came into this world, my girl, and since you've come home I've noticed something different about you. You're…lighter. The smile comes to your face much quicker, more often. Especially when David is around.'

And then she remembered. 'He's leaving tomorrow. I said that- I told him to go.'

**end part seven.**


	8. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_Go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing  
But while we're apart  
Don't give your heart  
To anyone_  
- "Save The Last Dance For Me"

'I'm coming!' Miranda called out, racing down the stairs and towards the front door. 'Hang on! Hang on!' She slammed against the door and, breathing heavily, flung it open. Her eyes widened. 'Ethan!'

The tall man smiled at her with his patented Ethan grin. 'Hey, Belle. This a bad time?'

Miranda threw herself at him, tightly wrapping her arms around her old friend. 'No of course not!' She stepped back, looking up at him almost in wonder. 'It's really good to see you, Ethan.'

'You too. Glad I caught you at home.'

She took a step back, all but pulling him inside. 'Like I would be anywhere else,' she said. 'What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting in til next week?'

Ethan shrugged. 'Yeah, well, waves weren't all that great so I decided to come home early. And, of course, to see my favourite gal.'

Miranda fluttered her lashes in mock coyness. 'Missed me, huh?'

He laughed. 'Always.' He just looked at her for a moment, his brow furrowing together slightly. 'How are you doing, Isabelle?'

She frowned in confusion at Ethan's sudden change of tone. 'I'm fine. How are you?'

'I'm hangin', as always,' he replied. 'Really, how are you doing? How are things with Gordon?'

Miranda remembered that she hadn't spoken with Ethan since his phone call from London. 'Gordo is…in Europe, filming.' Despite the feeling of loss that swept through her, she smiled softly with pride. 'His big break.'

Ethan looked incredulous. 'He left you?'

'No! No, he didn't want to, not really. I…I told him to go.' Miranda felt as if she was being scrutinised. 'I mean, he said he didn't want to go, but I could tell how much he really wanted it. It's a huge opportunity for him.'

'How long is he gone for?'

'Four months. He'll be away for another twelve and a half weeks. Give or take a day or so.'

'Miranda-'

'Don't say it,' she interrupted, shaking her head. He rarely ever used her first name anymore. 'Just- I don't want to be kept reminded, okay? I'll get through these next three months and then see what happens from there.'

-

'Hello?'

'Lizzie? It's me.'

'Hey, Gordo! What's up? I didn't expect-'

'Sorry to be rude, but is Miranda there?'

'Miranda? No, why? Should she be?'

'I don't know. I've been trying to call her, but she's not answering at her house or her cell phone.'

'Oh, then she's probably out with Ethan. They're-'

'Ethan?'

'Didn't you- I thought you knew? Oh, Gordo. I'm sorry!

'No, no… It's not your fault. I gotta go. Thanks, Lizzie.'

-

"_Just as long as you don't fall in love with anyone else while I'm gone."_

"_That's a promise."_

Words exchanged during their goodbyes. Gordo had been completely serious, at loss with what to do if he lost all chances with Miranda by taking the Bloom/Knightley offer. As for Miranda's gravity in her response? Well, that was another matter.

Miranda and Ethan.

Gordo shook his head, clearing it. No. Miranda had told him often enough that they were just friends. She had been hurt when Ethan had broken it off to follow his "life in the extreme" dream. But then she had met Ryan The Lifeguard during the summer holidays, and that had been that. Life moved on. With the separation, Miranda and Ethan had actually grown closer.

_How close?_

His jaw clenched involuntarily. He had no claim on Miranda. If she wanted to see other men, then it was none of his business. After all, what did he expect her to do? To just sit around and brood? Did he actually expect her to _wait_ for him?

No. Miranda, ever the passionate and spontaneous one, would not wait for life to come to her. Instead she would reach out, take possession of it, and she would _live_. It was one of the many reasons he loved about his bestfriend.

And now it seemed the cause for her escaping from his already slippery grasp.

Gordo sighed softly, closing his eyes. He had to face reality. Miranda cared for him as a friend - and only as a friend. They were the best of friends, but only ever friends.

With Miranda across the Atlantic, so far away from him and seemingly out of reach, Gordo wondered if maybe it was time to give up.

-

'Miranda?'

Miranda looked at Lizzie expectantly. 'What's up?'

Her bestfriend seemed nervous. 'Gordo called me, and, uh…'

'What is it?'

'I think I…did something bad.'

Miranda suddenly grew wary. 'Lizzie, tell me.'

'Well, Gordo called me earlier today, and…' Lizzie stopped, and sighed heavily. 'He was looking for you. I told him that you were with Ethan, and I think he got the wrong idea.'

'I was with Ethan.'

Lizzie looked at her. 'As in _with_ Ethan.'

Miranda's eyes widened, and she slowly started to shake her head. 'No, no, no. He knows Ethan and I are just friends. He knows!'

Lizzie bit her bottom lip. 'I'm sorry, Miranda. I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't thinking…'

Her stomach turned a slow somersault as she realised the implications of what Lizzie had done. 'What did he say?'

'He cut off the call and hung up on me.' Lizzie was unmistakably upset. 'Oh, Miranda, I am so sorry. I should never have said anything.'

'It's not your fault, Lizzie,' Miranda said. 'I should have made sure my cell was charged. I should have…' She shook her head. 'Dinner still on tonight?'

'Miranda-'

'I _need_ this distraction, Lizzie,' she interrupted. She forced a smile. 'Besides, wasn't it you who always used to obsess about having Ethan Craft over for dinner? Now's your chance.'

'Hey! I'm a married woman now, you know.'

'Ethan Craft _and_ Danny Kessler all to ourselves for the whole night,' she continued. 'Come on, Lizzie. You know you want to.'

Lizzie giggled. 'Okay, okay! You got me. Dinner tonight.'

Miranda allowed herself a laugh. 'Good.'

-

'Lizzie's cooking wasn't really that bad, was it?'

Miranda turned and looked at Ethan, his outline only visible from the dull glow of the dashboard lights. 'What?'

Ethan turned his head to glance at her before returning his focus to the road. 'You didn't eat much at all. And you've been distracted all night.'

'Have I?'

'Uh, yeah! What's wrong?'

She knew she couldn't lie, nor did she want to. Everyone knew the cause for her current disheartened state. 'I knew I would miss him. I guess I just never knew how much.'

'When did you last talk to him?'

'Last week, a couple of days before you came home.' She looked down at her lap, unable to see her fingers intertwining. 'It…it hurts. I wanted to tell him, at the airport, how I felt, but he was so excited about this opportunity. I couldn't do it. What if he meets someone else and I miss my chance with him?'

'From what you've said, he really loves you, Isabelle,' Ethan replied. 'He's not going to give up on you.'

'But…but-' She stopped, making a noise of frustration. 'I don't get why I'm like this! I should be looking for a job and not moping around for him! Or I should go to-' Miranda was cut short as Ethan squealed into a sharp U-turn. 'What the-'

'The airport is behind us,' Ethan said.

'What? Now?'

'Why not now?'

'But-'

'You love Gordo. You want to tell Gordo how you feel. Gordo is in Europe. Therefore, you go to Europe.' He chuckled. 'Makes sense, see?'

'Ethan-'

'Come on, Belle. Gordon did the same for you, didn't he? Now it's your turn.'

Miranda opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, pressing her lips together. Her heart had suddenly started beating very fast.

**end part eight.**

**-**

Author's notes: As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. Black Knight, I'm very flattered that you consider this one of your favourites. I love your MG stories! I know I take a little while with updating each chapter, but I will finish. :)


	9. Try A Little Tenderness

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_It's not just sentimental  
She has her grief and her care  
But a word so soft and gentle  
Makes it easier to bear_  
- "Try A Little Tenderness"

'David?'

'Yeah…?' Gordo replied automatically, distractedly.

'David!'

He jerked his head up sharply. 'What?'

Valla looked reproachfully at him. 'What's wrong with you? This is _your_ movie. _You_ are the director, but you've been really unfocused this past couple of weeks. People are starting to talk.'

Gordo frowned. 'What are they saying?'

'That you're not the right person for the job. That you should never have been considered at all in the first place.'

He grew instantly infuriated. 'I didn't ask for this! Yes, it's a great opportunity and-' He broke off, narrowing his eyes at his assistant. He sighed, realising what she was doing. 'Okay, okay. Maybe I've been a little distracted. I can't afford to be, I know, but…'

As was now a habit, his thoughts turned to Miranda. He missed her desperately. Was all this worth losing his one chance at true happiness? What was the point of being a world famous, highly sought after director if Miranda were not by his side? Even Steven Spielberg has Kate Capshaw.

No. He had accepted this job, and he was going to go through with it. He would just have to wait until after to deal with Miranda.

If there was still a Miranda to deal with.

Gordo forced a smile. 'Thanks for the kick up the butt, Valla. I don't know what I would do without you.'

'You'd be a starving artist, that's what,' Valla retorted, softening her words with a fond smile.

-

'I guess that's it then.'

'We're sorry to lose you, Miranda,' Tara Norman said, shaking her head. 'We've all missed having you around these past few months.'

Miranda smiled at her old superintendent. 'I'm gonna miss this place, too, Tara. Thanks for not having sold off my stuff.'

'Hey, you'd paid your rent in full. What could I do?'

'If I remember, that payment covered only until last month,' she pointed out.

Tara laughed. 'True, but you were one of my best tenants. I couldn't do that to you.'

'You're a doll.' The two of them made their way to the sidewalk. 'Do you think-'

'Miranda?'

She felt her heart skip a beat at the familiar voice, and she turned to face him. 'Hi. Connor.'

He'd changed. Nothing as dramatic as shaving off his hair or losing a lot of weight, but Miranda felt as if she was looking at a stranger. He wore clothes that were more preppy, almost conservative. He stood straighter, too, his shoulders back and his head high. 'I never thought I'd see you again.'

'Oh. I was just, uh, finishing up my lease on the apartment, and packing up the rest of my stuff,' she replied. Miranda smiled softly at him. 'You look good, Connor.'

His smile was genuine, and for that she was happy. 'Thank you. You and-' Connor broke off, tempering his smile. 'It was good to see you, Miranda.' And with that, he walked away.

Miranda watched him, sighing softly.

'He really missed you, you know,' Tara said.

'He's a great guy,' she said.

'Yes, well. So, where are you staying while in town, Miranda?'

She had a feeling Tara was changing the subject, and she gladly complied. 'Actually, I'm not even sure how long I'll be around. If my friend is…'

'He's crazy if he turns you down,' Tara said, nodding wisely.

Miranda looked at the other woman in amazed amusement. 'Since when did you become Little Miss Psychic?'

'Come on, Miranda. It's not hard to figure out that the only reason you would ever leave behind the amazing life you had here was for a guy. Now, let me guess. Ironically, he's over here at the moment and that's why you've come back. Am I right so far?'

She had to laugh. 'So far, yes.'

Tara grinned. 'If he doesn't appreciate how much you've given up for him, then I suggest you send him my way and I'll see what I can do.'

Impulsively, Miranda stepped forward and threw her arms around Tara. 'You've been a great super, and an even better friend, Tara. I'm really going to miss you.'

'Just don't forget to send a wedding invitation my way!'

-

'Hello?'

'Hey. Is Miranda there?'

'Gordo?'

'Yeah. Is she there?'

Lizzie frowned, struggling to sit up in bed and blinking at the blue figures on her bedside. 'It's 3:20 in the morning over here. What-'

'I'm really sorry, Lizzie, I am-'

'Honey? Who is it?' Danny asked sleepily beside her.

'-can't seem to get hold of Miranda. Her parents aren't answering-'

'It's okay, go back to sleep,' Lizzie whispered back to her husband, getting out of bed and moving towards the hallway.

'-voice message when I call her cell phone. I'm-'

'Being a real pain right now is what you're being,' Lizzie interrupted gruffly, now fully awake. 'Gordo, calm down for a minute, okay?'

'I don't know where Miranda is! Don't you get that? I have absolutely no idea where she is.'

Lizzie shook her head. She wished that her two friends would just get together and be done with it. She could clearly see how deeply they cared for each other, and despite all the time they spent looking at each other neither of them seemed to realise it. 'Last time I saw her was a couple of nights ago. She and Ethan were over here for dinner, and I haven't spoken to her since then.'

There was silence on the other end for a moment. 'Ethan?'

She closed her eyes, suddenly remembering Gordo's mistaken belief of the relationship between Miranda and Ethan.

'Gordo-'

'They've been spending a lot of time together.'

'It's not what-'

'I'm sorry for waking you,' Gordo said abruptly, then hung up.

With a sigh, Lizzie pressed the _end_ button. She loved her friends dearly, but at times she just wanted to knock their heads together. This was definitely one of those times.

-

'Good evening, and welcome to The Palace. How may I help you?'

Miranda smiled at the receptionist behind the desk. 'Hi. I was wondering if you could please tell me which room David Gordon's is. I'm a friend of his.'

The man looked at her briefly, and then deciding that she was trustworthy, nodded. 'Certainly.' He bent down and typed something on a keyboard.

'Excuse me,' a voice sounded from behind her, and Miranda turned to face a woman. 'I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I hear you're looking for David Gordon?'

She frowned slightly. 'Yes, I am. Do you know him?'

The woman smiled. 'My name is Valla, I'm David's assistant. Maybe there's something I can help you with?'

-

'David.'

Gordo's frown deepened, but he didn't take his eyes off the script in front of him. 'What is it, Valla?'

'David.'

'What?'

'Gordo.'

He froze. Then slowly lifted his head. _She_ stood right in front of him. The one he'd been searching for during the past few days. 'Miranda?'

She smiled at him. 'Hi.'

'I'll, uh, leave you guys to it,' Valla said.

Gordo couldn't take his eyes off the woman before him, and barely noticed his assistant walk away. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, you know, finishing up my lease, packing the rest of my stuff,' she replied, her tone flippant. But her eyes conveyed the seriousness of the situation. 'I came to see you, Gordo.'

He remembered the reason why it was that he had found it impossible to reach her. 'Where's Ethan?'

A small frown marred her features. 'Gordo.'

'I know, I _know_. You're friends. But…' He trailed off, uncomfortable sensations deep in the pit of stomach – which he grudgingly recognised as jealousy – beginning to scramble his logic. 'You guys look good together. You're the only one he keeps in touch with from school. He has so many nicknames for you. He and you are close…'

'He calls me Isabelle.'

'And Izzy. Belle. Bella.' Gordo looked away. 'He calls you beautiful.'

'Gee, thank you. Way to make a girl feel attractive.'

'No, I meant, it's just, it's…' He bit his lower lip. 'I used to make fun of Ethan for…well, you know. And yet he managed to realise something long before I ever did. He saw how beautiful you are, how unique. How important you are to his life. To _me_.'

'Gordo-'

'It's okay, I know.'

Miranda blinked at him, surprised. 'You know…?'

'I don't blame you, Mir. Ethan _is_ a great guy. And-'

'Gordo!'

'Miranda-'

'Damnit will you shut up?' she interrupted, her tone sharp.

Taken aback, Gordo actually took a step back from her. 'I'm sorry.'

Miranda shook her head, all traces of frustration gone. 'No, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tense.' She looked at him. 'Why do you think I came all this way, Gordo?'

'To tell me in person that you and Ethan-'

'No. To tell you that you were right. You were never the man of my dreams.'

His jaw clenched. The truth hurt.

She took a step towards him, her eyes compelling him to keep from looking away. 'I never needed to dream of you, Gordo. Because you've _always_ been here, right beside me.'

**end part nine.**

**-**

Author's notes: Yes, finally! A new chapter! My apologies for the super long delay – "offline life" has been super hectic these past couple of months, not to mention my problem with writer's block. Anyway, here it is. Hope it's up to scratch. :)


	10. A Song For You

**Title: **It's Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.  
**Type of fic: **Story  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I was listening to Michael Buble's _It's Time_, and I've always wanted to try writing a story based around an album, and straight away I knew this was the album. And that it was to be Miranda/Gordo. As for the summary, I was going to go with "Gordo falls in love, but is it too late?" – but it seemed too trite. Instead, I went with the quote. :)

-

_I've acted out my life in stages  
With ten thousand people watchin'  
But we're alone now and I'm singin' this song for you_  
- "A Song For You"

Gordo woke, but dared not open his eyes. Already his mind was back to the events of the previous evening. Miranda's appearance. Miranda's declaration. Miranda's touch, and hold, and kiss.

Miranda.

Beside him, slight movement. Gordo refused to open his eyes. _If _it had all been nothing but a fantasy, then he wanted it to last just a little bit longer.

'Hey.' A soft female voice that could belong to Miranda. 'I know that you're awake, so don't even bother pretending.' Definitely Miranda.

With a smile, Gordo opened his eyes and turned to face her. 'I was having this wonderful dream, and I wanted to make it last for as long as possible.'

Miranda smiled at him, reaching up to trace her finger along his jaw. 'That dream had better been about me.'

Unable to help himself, he smirked. 'Well, considering that I was, in your words, never the man of your dreams, it would seem highly unfair if that were the case. Don't you think?'

She moved so that she lay straddled atop him. 'We both know that I'm the only one you've been dreaming about, and the only one that you'll ever dream about from now on.'

He raised an eyebrow up at her, finding it impossible to not react to her movements. 'Arrogant much?'

Miranda grinned, dipping her head to whisper in his ear. 'No. It's because I know _you_, David Gordon. My Gordo.'

Gordo blinked at her words, and he moved his hands, placing them on her shoulders and pushing her up slightly so that he could look into her eyes. 'What did you say?'

She smiled softly down at him. 'My Gordo.'

-

'I take it you had a good night last night, David?' Valla's tone was far too casual to be truly casual.

Gordo didn't bother hiding his happiness. 'I did have a good night, thank you for asking, Valla.'

His assistant laughed. 'So, I finally got to meet _The_ Miranda Sanchez, huh?'

'That's my Miranda.'

'She's beautiful, David. When I see her, I'll have to ask her what she's doing with a bum like you.'

Gordo glared at her with mock indignation. 'Hey! I'll let you know, Ms Travis, that Miranda's the lucky one.' He smirked. 'Haven't you heard? I'm the next big thing in Hollywood.'

Valla rolled her eyes. 'She's really given you a confidence boost, hasn't she? Egotistical maniac. Where is she, anyway? I want to hear some embarrassing high school stories about you.'

'She left me,' he replied, sighing dramatically.

'So, she just came for a little of that David-lovin', huh?'

Gordo felt the warmth bloom in his cheeks. 'Something like that.' Then, he shook his head. He wasn't used to talking about his love life with, well, anyone. It made him feel as if he was back in high school. 'No, she's gone to see her old boss and to finish up with the rest of her stuff. Then she's flying back to California.'

Valla looked surprised. 'That's it? She only came for one night? Wow, David. You must do-'

'Don't even think about finishing that sentence!'

-

'Hi, Anna.'

Michael Logan's receptionist looked up, and a wide smile crossed her face. 'Miranda! Oh my god, what are you doing here?' The other woman stood and walked around the desk to give her a hug.

Miranda chuckled, pulling away. 'I just stopped by for a visit. See what's going on in the old neighbourhood.'

'It's so good to see you again, Miranda. Hasn't been the same since you left,' Anna replied, still smiling. 'Chantelle is still as much of a witch as ever. Actually, more so because now she doesn't have you to blame everything on.'

Miranda shook her head. 'I don't know why Mike keeps her around.'

Anna raised an eyebrow. 'You mean you never knew?'

'Knew what?'

'Chantelle's stepfather is on the Board.'

She was stunned. 'No…' Miranda breathed out heavily. 'Wow. All this time, and I never knew.'

'It was one of the reasons she hated you so much. Because, for the first time, Mike used his majority ownership of the company to bring you in. And her stepfather could do absolutely nothing about it.'

Miranda didn't know whether to feel guilty or flattered. 'Anna, how come you know so much about all of this?'

The other woman grinned. 'Being Mike's receptionist has its advantages. And no, I'm not talking about _those_ kinds of advantages, however tempting it may sound. I'm engaged, remember.' Anna's smile turned coy. '_And_ besides that, the only employee he was ever interested in left the company a few of months ago.'

'Really? Who was it?'

'You're not stupid, Miranda.'

Before she had a chance to say anything, the door to Michael's office swung open. 'Anna, can you get me the Richman file? There seems to be a problem with- Miranda!' He stopped short as his eyes finally fell on Miranda.

'Last I checked my only problem was lack of employment, Michael Logan,' she retorted, her tone light.

'It's so great to see you!' Michael closed the space between them in two long strides, and wrapped his arms around her.

Over his shoulder, Miranda looked at Anna, who returned her gaze with a smirk. 'You too, Mike,' she replied, ignoring Anna for the moment. She pulled away from her old employer, and smiled. 'I see this place is still running without me.'

'Well, can't say it been all that easy,' Michael said, his happiness obvious even to her. 'I hope you're here to tell me that you're coming back?'

'Unfortunately, no,' Miranda answered with some regret. She had loved everything about her old job. 'Just stopping by for a little visit.'

'Then I hope you'll stay for a little while. How about lunch?'

Miranda looked at Anna. 'Anna?'

But the other woman shrugged. 'I'd love to, but I'm flat out today. You two kids go, have fun.'

If it wasn't for the twinkle in the other woman's eyes, Miranda would have believed her. She turned to Michael. 'Then I guess it's just us.'

Michael's smile caused her stomach to perform a slow somersault. 'I guess so.'

-

'Gordo, my love, I think you have a challenger for my affections.'

Despite himself, and despite Miranda being reassuringly in his arms, Gordo felt the beginning's of jealousy. 'Okay, who am I going to get Ethan to beat up for me?'

Miranda laughed. 'Mike Logan.'

'You're old boss?' He frowned with mock concentration. 'Let me see… Wasn't he the guy you said was worth waking up to and going to work for? The guy who gave you the office right next to his?'

'You always did have a good memory.'

'Yes, especially about the competition.'

Miranda leaned into him, touching her forehead to his. 'I made sure to tell him that this girl is off the market.'

Just then the last boarding call for Miranda's flight was announced over the PA system. The impersonal words caused them to cling even tighter to each other.

'I love you, Miranda.'

'And I love _you_, David Gordon.'

He kissed her. Softly, tenderly. 'Call me when you land.'

She nodded. 'I'll be back soon, okay?'

He couldn't help it. 'You're not going to give up until you meet Orlando Bloom, are you?'

And she sparkled at him. 'Actually, I'm after the director. I hear he's the next big thing.'

**end part ten.**

**-**

Author's notes: New chapter! Yay! Apologies for the delay. Lots of stuff happened, one of them being my end-of-year exams. Also, I'm not the best when it couples finally get together in a story and have to be happy together, so yeah… This chapter was a little drawn out, but hopefully it'll get better. -cross fingers-


End file.
